


Exploding Sky

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, mer!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold winter's night, Haru witnesses fireworks for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploding Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for a MakoHaru secret santa on Tumblr.

The last bit of sunlight disappeared and gave way to the moonlight. Haru swam in the faint ray the moon provided before he breached the surface. He settled with his head above the water and scanned the shoreline. He tilted his head as he spotted a large blocky shadow. Was it merely a large rock? He frowned because he had never noticed the formation there before, and in fact it wasn't there earlier in the day. As he swam closer for further inspection he noticed that the shadow was moving a little. So it was something alive after all.

Once he got close enough, his eyes widened in shock. It was Makoto! The human he had befriended quite some time ago. In fact, it had been so long since their first meeting, that he no longer remembered the exact date, but that sort of thing didn't matter anyway. However, what did matter was the fact that Makoto was here by the ocean, in the evening. His friend was wary of the ocean even when the sun was high up in the sky, so the fact that he was here now, troubled Haru. In an instant the mer-creature swam toward his friend sitting alone on the rocks.

Haru had done his best to not sneak up on Makoto when he popped up out of the water, but in the end Makoto had still startled, but thankfully his expression settled into the kind smile Haru had become accustomed to. "Haru." Makoto gave a small wave and nod of his head.

"Makoto." Haru said and pierced his human friend with a questioning gaze, his lips forming a tight line.

"Hm? Oh, wondering why I'm out here?" Makoto asked, his tone light. He rubbed at his cheek with a finger, and glanced away as though he was embarrassed by the coming answer. "Truthfully? It's because I wanted to see you. A bit silly isn't it? Because how could I know if you would just happen to show up..."

After Haru clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, he heaved himself out of the water to join Makoto on the rocks. "Why didn't you come during the day?" If he had simply wanted to see Haru, that seemed like the more logical thing for Makoto to do.

Before Makoto could answer the question Haru had really wanted to know, something happened up above in the sky. There was a sudden explosion of colourful lights. Haru looked up in alarm, and glanced at Makoto who did not seem to be perturbed by this in the slightest. How could he not be? This ought to have been the sort of thing his friend would have usually found terrifying, the sky exploding. So, Haru thought perhaps Makoto simply did not know what was happening. "The sky is exploding." He said and turned to his friend.

Surprisingly, Makoto had simply chuckled. He shook his head. "No, those are fireworks, Haru. Though, I guess they're tiny explosions of a sort? Humans fire them up into the air, to celebrate." He explained and turned his gaze back upwards. 

Haru blinked and frowned. "What are they celebrating then?"

"Hm? Oh, well right now, they are celebrating the coming of the new year." Makoto answered, though his head had remained tilted upward, the flashing coloured lights of the fireworks, reflected off his face, and made reading him a little difficult for Haru.

A new year? Such a thing, shouldn't Makoto be there too? Why was he here with Haru instead? Things still had not made any sense for the merman. "Why aren't you there, with them?"

This time, Makoto's expression shifted into something akin to guilt. "Well, it is true that it is usually customary to celebrate the new year with your family, but..." He trailed off, and Haru waited patiently for his friend to continue, his gaze never leaving Makoto's face. "I really wanted to spend this moment with Haru." He turned to face Haru, his light smile having grown considerably, "I'm really glad that you appeared after all."

For a moment Haru's throat felt a bit tight and something odd was happening in his chest, but he pushed passed it. He nodded, having finally accepted Makoto's answer. They both returned to looking up at the sky and watched the remainder of the fireworks. While his attention was enraptured, Haru had suddenly felt a tentative touch to his fingers. He turned to look and Makoto had placed his fingers timidly over his, ready to slip away at moment's notice, should the touch be rejected. When he returned his gaze to the sky, Haru entwined their fingers more securely, happy too, that he got to spend this moment with Makoto.


End file.
